User blog:Plankton5165/Upcoming game Q
Before the release date, you will get to ask questions. Every two weekdays, a question will be answered. However, we will not be answering questions like "what's the name of the game", "give a full description and explanation about the game right now", "when will the game release", "when will the series end", or "what is the review and chart performance of the game", so do not waste your comments on those. Leave a question in the comments. A game-related question. *January 17 ~ Are any ages regressed? **'Answer:' Most of them are not. Their ages are actually based on how old they are as of the planned release date of the game. However, the companies are desired to use some families that are unneeded, like the Kirochu Family, where all ages are set to four years older than they were after Jo left the first time, like in the list of lists of compatible ratings and reviews by compatible noun. Additionally, the minimal age of all protagonists and antagonists is six years old. *January 21 ~ Tell me about the music. **'Answer:' There is no original music created in this game. However, the music is not copied off other games. Instead, in the game, the music the game will use is actually the realistic songs and singles that end up on the charts. The decision is up to anyone who owns this game, since they can create their OWN personal charts. If you don't use any personal charts, then the game will use an official chart (like Billboard Hot 100), depending on the country you live in. The higher the rank of the single, the more often you will hear it. Or, there is something optional. If you want to be able to hear charting songs from the past, you can do it by editing issues in the personal chart from the past. In your personal chart, before setting it up, you can decide the length of your chart. Another way to set up chances of hearing songs from the past is setting up year-end charts from the past. The older the song's chart run, the less likely it is to hear from the game radio, but the greater the chart run's impact, the more likely it is to hear from the game radio. If you do not intend to hear those songs all the time, the game radio also tells you the news. The game radio volume is controlled by two volumes. The volume from the console(s) and/or system(s) as well as the radio volume in the game. During the process of a game, the volume is cut in half until the game finishes. *January 23 ~ Are there any glitches? **'Answer:' There are minimal, however, none of then are fatal. That includes changing appearances based on #1 singles, but not completely. *January 27 ~ Where does the game takes place? **'Answer:' The game takes place in a country consisting of 109 regions and was discovered in the early 1930s. An official chart started in the late 1940s and uses singles in Earth. The country is where Supernannya is, but the name is a secret. *January 29 ~ What are the top languages of the country? **'Answer:' #1 is English. #2 is Polish, #3 is Spanish, #4 is French, #5 is Croatian, #6 is Swedish, #7 is Ukrainian, #8 is Dutch, #9 is German, #10 is Korean, #11 is Japanese, #12 is Telugu, #13 is Italian, and #14 is Romanian. Others are still spoken, however. *January 31 ~ What is the currency of the country? **'Answer:' The currency is close to the Romanian Leu. You would convert 1,000,000,000 US dollars to 3,525,429,778.29. Category:Blog posts